


[Podfic] I See You

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trust, Trust Issues, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "I See You" by Kereea.Luffy knew it was a huge deal Law trusted him.Some days Law couldn’t believe Luffy really trusted him.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: GoLB One Piece Podfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041622) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/i-see-you/I%20See%20You.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/i-see-you/I%20See%20You.mp3) | 8 MB | 0:10:41  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/i-see-you/I%20See%20You.m4b)  
  
| 15 MB | 0:10:41


End file.
